


Generator rex: into the unknown

by The_Fifth_Most_Dangerous



Category: Generator Rex, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Death, Gen, Generator Rex - Freeform, Into The Unknown, Providence, how dare you kill her off screen, kenwyn dies, rex salazar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fifth_Most_Dangerous/pseuds/The_Fifth_Most_Dangerous
Summary: Kenwyn wakes up in a strange place with no idea how she got there, now weapons, uniform, or phone. forced to find help from the locals of a strange town. as she explores more of the unknow she learns something stranger than nanites is going on here. meanwhile, the beast is watching. Can she fight him and her inner deamons? or will she never make it home?
Relationships: Beatrice & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), kenwyn jones & Beatrice, kenwyn jones / rex salazar, rex salazar/ agent jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Generator rex: into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> multiple people told me Kenwyn dies off-screen during the time skip even though it's not mentioned in the show. I felt she needed some justice. but you'll have to read to find out if she really dies or not.

Generator Rex into the unknown 

  
  


A fearful scream disturbed the silence of the autumn woods, startling a flock of bluebirds. 

“ Rex! “ Kenwyn jumped up, at the sound of her own voice echoing off trees. She gasped for air and took in her surroundings. “ come on Kenwyn you got this… where ever this is. “ 

_ Had it always been fall? What day was it? Why was I calling for rex? She couldn’t answer these questions.  _

But she did note a few clues “ no uniform… was I undercover? In that case, I can’t count on providence to find me. “ she spoke to herself. Then checked to see what items she had on her. No phone. No gun. Nothing. 

_ Normally when you’re lost you stay put.  _ She thought to herself as she wandered around the woods. A dirt road wasn’t hard to find. “ that’s weird. “ she muttered out loud at the right of recent travel on the road. “ who uses wagons still…. Come on agent Joans stop talking to yourself! “ 

“ talking to yourself? And I’d hoped you were talking to me.” amused voice giggles from somewhere above her making her jump. 

Her hand instinctively reached for her gun, but only met air causing her to panic more. “ who are you!? “ 

A pale redhaired girl jumped down from a nearby tree. She wore a blue regency era dress that reached just above her ankles with muddy boots underneath. Despite her cute appearance, her elbows were scraped from climbing trees and her hair was in a messy bun. “ Beatrice! But a better question is who are you? And… what did you do to end up here? “ 

“ I’m Kenwyn. I have no idea how I got here. Are you an evo? “ 

The girl shrugged “ no idea what an evo is but you new people always ask weird questions. I can take you to the tavern or the mill. But finding your way home is up to you… just, be careful. The beast returned. If you’re caught in the woods at night he will find you. “ her voice shook slightly. 

Kenwyn raised an eyebrow “ beast? An evo? “ 

" call it what you want. But don’t get caught outside, it’s getting dark“ 

“ I have more questions “ 

“I’m sure you do but let’s get moving first. “ she whistled, distant hoove steps approached until a house came into view. His coat was a light grayed tan color with a brown mane. A cart full of crates labeled ‘ tea ‘ trailed behind him, bouncing on the rocky dirt road. 

“ This is Fred. Don’t freak out he can talk. “ Beatrice said. Holding her hands out in a calming motion to make sure Kenwyn would be ok.

“ another one! Are we gonna take more stuff? “ the horse asked. 

Kenwyn shrugged. “ I work with a talking chimp. Ok evo let’s go. “ 

“ evo?” Fred tilts his head. 

Beatrice shrugged “ her favorite word… let’s get a move on. Before it’s too dark. “ she climbed on and held her hand out to help pull Kenwyn up. “ hold on tight.” 

Kenwyn did as she was told. Wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. She watched the light begin to fade from the tops of the trees as they road, moving closer to Beatrice as the air grew colder. Gold and yellow leaves covered the road, scattered by hooves and wagon wheels.


End file.
